With the increase of the cost of fuel and especially of high-grade gasoline used in motor-cars, and also with an increase in the awareness of the problems of pollution, various attempts have been made to reduce fuel consumption and to decrease the content of pollutants in the exhaust gases of motor-cars. Attempts have been made to bring about a better mixing of the air-gasoline mixture obtained in the carburettor, and this in order to obtain a more homogeneous mixture.
The devices suggested hitherto have not attained the intended results and have not found any practical application. The above also applies to the application of sonic energy to the fuel-air mixture.